devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ducasse Jonquil/@comment-35239236-20151022061137
I've noticed a few things on the page that I would like to alter. * Bolding in the page. Based on what I've seen and done on other wikis and Wikipedia, bold font is generally reserved for laying out the name of the page and its variations. For example, Ducasse Jonquil is bolded on this page because he's the main topic here. However, I also notice that the moves section has its keys bolded, which counterpoints my above statement. * Third-person and impartiality. The page includes many practical jokes and personality traits that don't really belong on an impartial resource that is supposed to help readers find relevant information with as little background noise as possible. I have nothing against witty language that could elicit a chuckle or inject unique writing personality; I use these things all the time at school, in essays, and in informal writing. But this page contains many tidbits of irrelevant information that damages its professionalism and credibility, two things very important for a page that does not expect its readers to cross-check every sentence and a page that does not contain referencesI don't usually use references myself when writing wiki pages, so I have to be extra sure of everything I type before I click that publish button. What I'm trying to say is that if you're not going to have any references, don't make the reader guess what's fact, what's fiction, and what's banter.. Wiki pages exist purely to inform, not to expose the viewer to a bunch of smoke, mirrors, and tangents. * Infobox style. This is somewhat OCD-ish, so it's not really a big priority. I've noticed that the strengths and weaknesses sections of the infobox feature a bullet point-esque layout along with italicized text. ** Dashes are used instead of asterisks (*) in order to denote a point in conjunction with line breaks ( ). This is somewhat my opinion, but in my mind bullet points provided by Wikia would appear much more professional. However, there is also a practical use for this. It can: **# Increase compatibility with other lists, requiring only a simple copy-and-paste. **# It features much more functionality, including indented points, numbers, and indented notes. The current list with which you are reading this text is an example of the power of Wikia lists. **# It eliminates the need to insert line breaks after each line. I understand that in the game, dashes are prominently featured in the shop biographies of each character, but I still suggest doing away with the dashes and putting in asterisks. ** Each item in the list is italicized. Again, this is not a major issue, but italicizing everything defeats the purpose of italicizing in the first place. Italics can create powerful emphasis if used correctly and sparingly (like I did with that previous sentence), but that emphasis is lost if it is carried around indefinitely. I don't see any other reason to warrant italicization, other than the fact that a common guide could be created that each skill name is in italics, or official grammatical guides support such a proposition (which I doubt). ** There's an uncharacteristic space between the first and second items of each section. While I still have not figured out a reliable way to rectify this problem directly through the template source code in my template on another wiki, I have determined an alternative. The space problem can be subdued by attaching the tag directly after the equal sign. The code would look as follows: * The moves section. I would much rather convert the entire section into a table. Not only would it rectify the bolding problemTable headers are bolded too, but that is unavoidable, intentional, and an exception as far as I can determine., it would sort the keys and their function into two neat columns (possibly a third for damage and a fourth for cooldown if enough information is present). It would be structured somewhat like this (feel free to make changes to it to suit the current situation): Thank you to whoever took the time to read through my suggestions and thoughts, and don't hesitate to spit on my face and explain in a gentlemanly manner why I'm wrong on one or all fronts. Cheers, Amazorazer Notes